Wheres lance? Part 1
by Chloe-animelife
Summary: This is sort of a klance strory read to find out more
1. chapter 1

The ship started to head for earth with all the Palidans on board but no one knew that Lotor was onboard. As they all quietly slept Lotor and his serve -nt Sartred to talk. "So where is the blue Palidan, you know we need him!"shouted lotor

"Well I don't know sir he could be anywhere in here it is so big sir" replied the servant. As they walked around they finally fount the blue paidans room and entered. Lotor walked over to the palidans bed and muttered "its a shame really. Look how peaceful you look sleeping there" as he slowly turned his head to observe him.

The blue palidan started to toss and turn and mutter to himself.

"Sir we should get going with him before he awakes" whispered the servant. The blue palidan opened his eyes and saw lotor.

He shouted out "help lotor is here! Help!" But this was muffled by lotor covering his mouth.

" Now lance we don't want to wake anybody do we just shut up and come with us or we will force you" said Lotor.

"What! No I'm not going to let you kidnap me like that!" Shouted lance. After he said this lotor knocked him out and they were gone.

In the morning all the palidans went to get there delicious space good from hunk but they realised one palidan was missing. "Keith?"asked pidge

"Yeah?" Replied Keith

"Where's lance I thought you were unseprable after becoming boyfriends?" Answered pidge

"Oh he's probably being lazy again. I will go get him now" as Keith headed for lances room he saw that his blue lion slippers where on the floor. He thought lance was probably in a rush somewhere last night so he carried on walking, Keith knocked on lances door

"hey babe time to get up,your missing breakfast again" said Keith.No reply.

"Lance!" Shouted Keith this time he barged in and saw that his room was trashed and a note on his bed saying 'we have him if you want him back meet you on earth'. Keith fell to his knees and began to scream and cry, the other palidans heard this and rushed to see what has happened.

"What's wrong Keith?" Asked shiro

"He's been taken by lotor look" as he handed the note to shiro and whipping the tears from his face.

"Hey no need to cry Keith,lance was like a brother to us all we will get him back don't worry" said hunk looking at the note.

Back on lotors ship. Lance was tied up on a pole fading in and out of fainting and being awake this continued for half an hour and when lance finally came around he panicked and screamed for Keith.

"Keith! Where are you! Keith!" Shouted lance

" Hey, lance shut up were calling them now ok you can talk to Keith soon" shouted lotor

After 5 minutes of lotor talking to Aloura she noticed lance in the corner and shouted "lance!" Then she shouted keith.

"Hey untie me so I can talk!" Demanded lance. Lotor did as he was told and lance ran to the screen and said "Keith help me please I'm scared" with panic in his eyes. Keith replied "once were both on earth we will get you back i promise babe ok". Before lance could reply he was dragged away from lotor, this made Keith panic as he saw his boyfriend being forced away as he struggled to try and get free. He shouted in hope lotor heard him "don't bloody hurt him!"


	2. Wheres lance part 2

"Let me go! We didn't finish are conversation! Keith are you still there!" Screamed lance wriggling to get free from lotors grip. Lotor slammed him on the floor and said "stop fidgeting you ruined my gourgouse hair!"

" Oh I'm sorry Mr perfect" shouted lance. Lance looked out the window and saw earth and smiled as he remember what keith had told him. He walked over to look and he saw the ship that he was taken from going full speed to earth,

An hour later both ships landed on earth opposite each over as the four palidans and princess Aloura exited they waited for lance and lotor to come out.

"Lance get here now!" Shouted lotor as he grabbed his hand and tied them together.

"Right then lets go outside and say hello then shall we" placing something over his mouth.

Keith was waiting inpationtaly outside saying to himself that everything would be fine and he would have lance back soon. He looked at the enemy ship and saw lance and lotor exiting. He started to fire up his Bayard but he saw lance shaking his head so he backed down from doing it. "Now what were on earth? What do you want from us!" Yelled Keith.

"I want you to surrender you lions if you want him back if not I can always kill him if you want" answered lotor. Keith turned round and said "we have to i need lance and he needs me you heard him he's going to kill lance if we don't!" Whilst the palidans were talking lotor riped the mouth cover off lance.

"Just let me go lotor please, we landed in my family home they will come out any second and sea me with this wired purple man" asked lance

"Tsk you think in going to believe that come on lets go back"replied lotor shoving lance back in the ship, before the door closed he shouted "Keith!" But there was no reply as the door slammed and the ship set off.

Lances mum left her house to find out what the commotion is all about and realised the palidans from the last visit and ran over."palidans welcome!" She shouted. This startled them and she realised lance wasn't there. "Where is my son!"

They stood in silence until IKeith answered with "so you know last time we told you about the galra and the leader, well his son kidnapped your son at night and oh and in his boyfriend too forgot to tell you that"

"No no not my baby boy is there a way we contact them? Asked lances mum

"Yes we can call them now on this holograph chat" said Keith typing in lotor. It took a few tries but he finally answered and again lance was tied up making Keith growl but this time he was infant of the screen with lotor who was holding a blade to lance "Lance! Don't hurt my baby boy you evil man!" Screamed Mrs McClain

"Mum! Keep out please" said lance. Lotor wasn't happy so he decided to cut a line on lances face making him bleed. "I said don't hurt him lotor!" Shouted Keith

"Keep demanding and I'll carry on Keith" said lotor putting another cut on lance making him scream with pain.

"Kieth, listen I love you with all of my heart ok and I promise you I will get back to you..." The screen turned black as lance was once again taken away. Keith once again fell onto his knees and punched the floor thinking to himself if he should of slept with lance that night to protect him. Mrs McClain looked at Keith and saw blobs of water on the floor so she crouched down and lifted keiths head up and told him "you will get him back I promise you that and you promise me you will keep him safe ok"

"Ok Mrs McClain" agreed Keith whipping the tears from his face one last time .


	3. Wheres lance part 3

"Its a shame isn't it lance they didn't want to give up the lions to save you and your own boyfriend refused as well if he truly loved you he would if made everyone do it" said lotor whipping the blood dripping from lances wounds. Lance tried to pull away but lotor grabbed him again. "Oh lance you are a mucky pup arnt you, there's Blood everywhere , oh how can I forget you need a drink silly me here drink this"

"Why would I want to drink that I dont know what it is lotor!" Yelled lance. Lotor then grabbed his hair and pulled his head backwards forcing the drink down. The drink of course made lance pass out so lotor could transport him to his farther.

"Farther! Where are you? I have a palidan" shouted lotor

"My son Weldone now they can't form Voltron, may I ask for you to leave him hear and for his name please?" Said zarkon.

"His name is lance McClain father and sure also the knock-out juice is going to wear of in about 10 seconds" replied lotor running out the room. Lance woke up and looked around but couldn't see anyone. "Up here lance McClain" boomed zarkon

"Zarkon! What do you want know? I just want to go home please!" Yelled lance stumbling backwards to the wall

"Whoa no need to yell if your here and there not you can't form Voltron, so no Voltron means no death for me" replied zarkon jumping down from his platform

"Stay back I mean it zarkon" said lance. He saw that zarkon had his green jacket and he realised lance was looking at it "oh you poor boy you must be freezing come here and take your jacket" said zarkon holding it out. Lance slowly walked over and tryed grabbing it but zarkon threw him in a cell were he kept his old prisoners. Lance banged on the door yelling for him to let him out at once but then he remembered he keeps his holochat on all the time so he called Keith. 

"Hello?"

"Keith were are you? I need help!" Replied lance 

"I promise you were coming now ok lance trust me oh and your mum came too we tried telling her its too dangerous but she refused to accept that" answered Keith 

"Sounds like my mum that dose" laughed lance. He saw the door opening and his happy expression changed.

"Lance,hand that over now, can't have you communicating with outsiders ok" said zarkon. He saw lance refused expression and went to grab his arm but with lance fast reactions he ran out and slammed the door. Keith had already left at this point so lance was on his own. Luckly lotor was on another ship so he had a chance to escape. One of zarkon robots saw lance and started shooting lasers at him but they where stopped by a shield lance looked up to see Keith and the other palidans protecting him "guys! You don't know how happy I am to see you!" Said lance with joy. 

"Keith! You get lance out of here we will defend you as you escape" ordered shiro 

"Yeah ok come on lance" said Keith grabbing his hand and running to the ship. They turned many corners until they herd beep,beep,beep. Then an explosion knocking both Keith and lance out. This helped zarkon find lance again after he got out."you silly little boy, no running away or you'll get hurt again" muttered zarkon carrying lance over his 

shoulder. 

"Keith what happened where's lance?" Asked pidge 

" I don't know we herd beeps and then an explosion we got knocked out and hes gone again." Replied Keith "I hate this why can't we just be together now, why won't they let us?" A few corridors down lance finds himself with zarkon again and this time his holochat is crushed on the floor."now lance don't run off again, we don't want you getting hurt again do we" demanded zarkon who was holding a blade, which looked exactly like keiths "HEY that's not yours it keiths! Yelled lance

"Oh you are a smart little boy arnt you lance well lets see if you can guess my riddle for fun."joked zarkon. "So there are a mum and a dad with 4 daughters they each have a brother how many are in the family?" Asked zarkon

"Oh so easy its 7 replied lance" can I go know?" Zarkon approached lance with the blade and knocked him on floor and shouted "we should of killed you when they refused the lions!". As they both struggled with the blade lance called out "help" which was really loud that it echoed in the halls

Keith heard this and stared to run to the original sound. Shiro grabbed him saying "its probably a recording Keith ok they did that to me with pidge brother Matt"

"Shiro I think I know what my own boyfriends scream sounds like I've heard it so many times, so let me go and find him please"


	4. Wheres lance final

Keith ran into the room where he saw zarkon on top of lance holding his blade to lances chest. He started to realise lance was running out of energy so zarkon nearly stabbed him in the heart but slipped and stabbed his arm and all it took was lance to scream in pain for Keith to attack. Keith ran in knocked zarkon of lance and pulled out his Bayard to turn it to a sword. He looked at lance and the determination to get him out alive was strong.

Lance slowly lifted himself up against the wall to stop the blood from going everywhere. He tried to call out to Keith to run but the pain was to much fir him to speak. He watched as Keith struggled with zarkon with all the anger inside of him Keith did one last charge at zarkon which killed him as it went through him. Lotor walked in and lance finally got chance to speak "Keith watch out!". Keith just turned around and stabbed lotor as well giving him the same fate of his farthers.

"Lance are you ok?" Asked Keith

"Yeah I guess but you know what would make me feel better?" Replied lance

"What for my blade out your arm?"Smiled Keith

"Yes and maybe a kiss for the best looking man in the world?" Laughed lance.

"Sure" said Keith leaning in for a kiss and slowly pulling the blade out of his boyfriends arm. They kissed for a long time and didn't want to stop as it was ages since they had last kissed

"Ok lovebirds save that for later"laughted shiro and the rest of the palidans.

" You still need to get out in one piece" lance looked around and saw the door and pointed " there we can go out there guys" shiro contacted Aloura to stay put and they will all use there jet packs to get there. "You holding on tight you dummy" joked Keith

"Yes I am now lets go please" laughed lance

The palidans finally got back to the ship where Mrs McClain, Aloura and Coran were waiting. Once they saw lance walk in they all ran and hugged him. His mum just started kissing him and Aloura and Coran laughted with joy.

"Ok guys calm down I think we have to attend to my wound first and mum we get it in your little boy god" said whipping all if his mums lipstick kiss marks off. He saw his boyfriend laugh thing and laughted at it to. "Right then guys I think we should tend to his stab wound now?" Asked Keith. Aloura fixed it up and Keith and lance went to lances room where Keith asked if he could sleep in his room to protect him obuosly lance agreed and shoved his boyfriend on the bed and they started kissing.

After another kiss session Keith said "ill be back in a second hun".

After a minute passed Keith returned with a box he also had a nervous expression. He grabbed hold of one hand and said lance "we have been dating for 9 months now and this may seem odd but..." Keith went down on one knee and said "will you marry me ?" At first lance was shocked but he agreed and replied back with"I love you"

At dinner lance and Keith came in holding hands and smiling. Half way through lance said he had an announcement to make with Keith.

"So when I was in my room with my boyfriend he came in with a box and asked me to marry him. So were engaged now." The whole table clapped as lance layed a kiss on keiths lips.


End file.
